The Sisters' Work
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Primrose Everdeen, the girl whose sister is the Girl on Fire, is tired. Her sister's duties might be hard, but as a sister herself, her work is not yet done.


**Hey guys! It's Louise and we're back from the dead!**

 _More like you. The reason we haven't posted yet is that you won't finish my songfic!_

 **Chillax Mari. Remember why we haven't agreed to post one?**

 _(crosses arms) Yeah, I do and -_

 **I'm saving that for the disclaimer. Don't be a spoiler.**

 _(huffs) I'm writing the disclaimer, not you._

 **Nuh-uh. My story. My call. I write my disclaimers.**

 _Okay?_

 **Well, enjoy this short drabble about Prim. (winks) There's more coming! Also, this is part of the many** _(more like five)_ **drabbles I promised for my birthday :)**

* * *

Marrione glared at Louise, who packing her things up.

"Why, again, are you taking a vacation?"

Louise playfully rolled her eyes, before shutting the large case close. "You sure you don't wanna stay outside? Also, it's not a vacation."

Marrione threw her hands in the air. "Leave, vacation, break, it's the same thing! And we're always on break! Can't you stay put and do something productive?"

Louise pretended to be hurt. "That's harsh! It's not a break, it's a special day! March 29 is my...ya-know-what." she winked cheerfully at Marrione.

"Also, I'm leaving my stories? Mind you if you post them all? I left a disclaimer each. Oh gods! I have to go! Byeeeeeee!" Louise squeaked as she hauled her cases out of the room, with Marrione huffing.

"Peace and quiet," she muttered happily. She stared at the readers, who stared back. "Oh yeah! No, she does not own Prim. Or the Hunger Games!"

Her voice dropped as she whispered, smirking. " No matter how much she likes Finnick Odair."

A sound of a good hard rattle echoed from the hallway. "FINNICK ODAIR IS NOT MY FICTIONAL CRUSH!" A sound of indignation came from a scowling Louise, who appeared in the doorway.

Marrione leaned back in her chair, her smirk going bigger. "He's was your fictional crush. He used to be part of it, at least."

"First of all, no, nuh-uh! Finnick Odair, in my humble opinion, is already with Katniss Everdeen! Wait a minute," Louise grew tomato red at her words. She jabbed a finger at Marrione's direction and snarled. "Why you-"

* * *

Primrose Everdeen wiped her brow. She was drenched in sweat.

Katniss' request was impossible. She could barely keep up with her own duties as she tried to balance taking care of herself and her mother AND the old duties her sister left her.

Pretty soon, her vision began to blur. She didn't even know she was crying until something salty touched her lip.

"Oh, Katniss," she sobbed, while her hands fumbled with what she was doing, wondering what comforting words Katniss would say.

It was hard. Hard to carry out what Katniss used to do before. Heck, the only thing she could do to eat was trade for her cheese. Gale supplied them but it wasn't enough. He had to feed his own hungry family too. And he need to trade in the hob.

Prim suddenly shivered. The Hob. The woods. Everything so natural to Katniss was scary to her. she wasn't as brave as Katniss. She'll never be as strong as Katniss. Katniss was the breadwinner of the family when their father died. She risked scavenging, going to the woods, trading in the Hob and worrying herself to death. Katniss had only been twelve herself when everything happened. Death of their dad. Her mom in an imaginary world. Hunger.

Prim pitied, admired and loved her sister who was brave to try everything.

Prim, however, couldn't. She wasn't a risker. All she could do was heal. Make cheese. Tend herself and her mother. She was surprised when she could even put food on the table.

Primrose Everdeen winced, remembering how desperate she and her sister was.

Prim scavenged for food in the Seam. She even tried to step inside the Hob (although her fear of being caught overcame her before she stepped inside). She even went out the woods, remembering the edible herbs in the old book Katniss used to browse through for finding food to eat. Katniss also scavenged. But unlike the shy Prim, she hunted down animals and can step inside the Hob.

That's how much Prim admired her sister.

She blinked away her tears and stood up as Hazelle came from the front door. "Thanks so much, Prim! I appreciate you staying with the kids and feeding them. Here's the payment."

Hazelle weakly chuckled as she pulled a few strawberries out of Gale's almost empty game bag. Prim protested. "No, no, no! Thanks for the offer Mrs. Hawthorne, but Gale's been providing us with a lot of food already," she smiled as Hazelle reluctantly put the berries back inside the bag. "Prim, call me Hazelle. Also, are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Prim shook her head and smiled. "Not at all, Hazelle. Bye."

Prim mindlessly and wordlessly walked. When she stopped and sat down, she recognized the Meadow. She let the tears flow endlessly. It seemed like hours had passed by when she wiped her last tear with her sleeve.

No more crying. She had to stay strong for Katniss. She had to hope and believe that Katniss could win those horrifying Games that Prim herself barely escaped from.

She silently steeled herself, ready to take on the world once more.

She could manage it all.

For her, who was surviving in the Hunger Games and suffering because her sister loves Prim.

For Katniss.

* * *

 **Ha! Finally posted faster than you can!**

 _That's because my stories aren't done! Also, I'm the one posting!_

 **Okay, okay. Lemme rephrase that: Ha! Finally wrote faster than you can!**

 _*rolls eyes* Better. Also guys,I'm the one posting cause Louise was already in hot water and boiled it hot when it was almost cool._

 **Yeah, yeah. Also, it's mah birthday (ya know, March 29)! Here, I shall dump my ideas on Mari and post them when she feels like it. Also R &R! Can we get a few presents please?**

~ _Marrione_ & **Louise**


End file.
